overlordsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mid-Stage Gameplay Introduction
With more available slots at rally, players can add more heroes to join battle which can greatly increase Battle Power. Also, players can also use diamond to unseal better heroes at Worship Altar. Heroes from Worship Altar always have better attributes in higher quality. The max deployable heroes at Rally would be 12, so you can always deploy your new heroes to Rally once a new slot is opened. Besides, there is no limit for hero equipment, so you should upgrade equipment through fortification, synthesis and transformation at Secret Shed. Once you collect 12 sets of equipment for all 12 deployable heroes, it’ll be awesome and you’ll be invincible. With the fast development of all constructions at home base, you’ll be able to evolve your Civilization level at Civilization Hall. Yet, the construction CD at this point would be a problem, but you can choose to open up the 3rd new queue for construction by using items from events, or you can spend some diamond to direct open the 4th queue and become VIP1. This could be an extremely valuable investment, you can enjoy VIP privilege and resources at the same time. While your civilization level reaches Lv2, you can grow Lv2 fruits at World Tree and you might have Lv3 fruits too if you’re lucky enough. So you should wait till the fruit reaches Lv3. More rewards from higher level fruits. Besides, you should also upgrade the technologies at Laboratory which can greatly increase resources output and units’ battle ability. More events will be available once your character reaches higher level. Remember to join “Treasure Maze” and “Tarot Cards”, you can obtain awesome free items. The most important resource at mid-stage is Gold. So you should upgrade Gold Mine and Gold Vault whenever you can. Other resources constructions can upgrade later. Don't forget about “Secret Shed”, you can always obtain awesome equipment from higher level secret shed. Also, the Golden Box at Infinite Domain could be very handy if you can get one. Rather rare items can be found within. There are few things you should remember while in game. Firstly, there’s no limit for you to fight at Instance, the more you challenge, and the more functionalities will be unlocked. Also, there are awesome rewards for 3-star successful challenge. Secondly, you might encounter the problem of CD at Construction Queue, in this case, it’s necessary to spend diamond to clear the CD for faster construction speed. Thirdly, if you could unlock more slots at Rally, yet you couldn’t recruit enough heroes to join battle, you could try your luck at Seal-Altar by spending diamond. (Higher chance for better heroes by spending diamond) At this stage, Stamp at Sacred Temple should be available. So remember to activate and upgrade hero stamps to improve attributes. The best way to obtain Hero Stone for Stamp is to join event “Prayer” and “Celestial Challenge”. Also, PVP shall be available too. By clicking “Attack” button, the matchmaking will automatically start in order to find you a proper opponent. Once you defeat this player opponent, you can plunder his or her resources for your own use. And there are wonderful rewards for PVP Ranking. At World Map, you could capture strongholds in the name of Faction once you join one. Also, you can enjoy all sorts of events at World Map, such as World Boss, Region Battle and Faction Battle.